Highlander: The Legacy Of Duncan Marcost
by CanadianNinja
Summary: In the future, there are 8 Immortals left on the planet. They are searching for The Source, a powerful energy that may tell them the origin of their immortality. Somewhat based on Highlander: The Source. Pairings: Duncan/Courtney and Harold/Bridgette.


**Characters-**

**The Immortal Heroes-**

**Duncan Marcost- Immortal Leader**

**Courtney Valoski- Immortal**

**Harold McGrady- Immortal**

**Justin Dabney- Immortal**

**Ezekiel Wolffe- Immortal**

**Tyler Phillips- Immortal**

**Bridgette Dawson- Immortal**

**Cody Lennox- Immortal**

* * *

**The Guardian**

**Chris Maclean- Guardian Of The Source**

* * *

**Prologue- The Rescue**

* * *

Duncan Marcost was a man of bravery, but even _he_ thought that going into a tower full of Hunters to rescue fellow comrades was a bit farfetched to do, even for 5 men. He was an Immortal, meaning he could live forever unless he was decapitated, and he was one of only 8 Immortals left alive on the planet. The 8 had formed a mutual bond and friendship, in order to find The Source, a place where they could gain power and discover the origin of their immortality. Duncan glanced over at his fellow immortals: Harold McGrady, Ezekiel Wolffe, Justin Dabney, and Cody Lennox.

Harold McGrady was the most resourceful and skilled on the team, knowing many different types of fighting and strategic maneuvers. He was also the closest thing Duncan had to a best friend.

Ezekiel Wolffe was the most inexperienced on the team, and he often made mistakes. However, he was still cared about, as he was a nice guy and was always willing to help out, even if he couldn't do much.

Justin Dabney was confident,cocky, and a little too sure of himself. He had great strength with a sword, and he was very brave, but overconfidence seemed to be his ultimate weakness.

Cody Lennox was the smartest member of the team, always coming up with plans and weapons for The Immortals to use. His main role was trying to locate The Source, but no information had been revealed to them yet.

"This is crazy," said Duncan, "But we've gotta save them. Especially Courtney."

Courtney Valoski was Duncan's lover, and she had been captured by a hunter. The Hunters were a group of people who hunted Immortals, and had been responsible for many deaths. Tyler Phillips, a confident but nervous rebel, had also been captured. Bridgette Dawson had been captured as well, attempting to save her friends during the last Hunter attack. They had lost their friends DJ and Geoff in that attack, so it was a very crippling blow to them.

"We'll need a plan," said Justin, looking at Cody. The genius nodded, and got onto his laptop.

"The tower has 7 floors, a stairway leading to all of them. Our best bet would be for two of us to create a distraction for the guards, while the other three search for Bridgette,Tyler, and Courtney, who are located on the 6th floor." said Cody.

"I'll distract the guards," volunteered Justin, grinning. "Distraction is my specialty."

"I can do it too, eh" said Ezekiel, wanting to help as much as he could. Duncan nodded.

"Harold, Cody, let's go then." he said, motioning for the two to stand by him.

Ezekiel and Justin walked through the front gate, where they both whipped out swords. A hunter standing on guard noticed them.

"Look! Fresh meat!" he shouted, as several more hunters ambushed them. Duncan,Harold, and Cody took the oppurtunity to sneak up the stairs, but a large hunter jumped in their way.

"You're not going anywher-AH!" he screamed, as Duncan quickly impaled him with his sword. The trio continued up the stairs to the second floor, where more hunters awaited them.

After tons of fighting, they finally made it to the 6th floor. Courtney,Tyler, and Bridgette were tied to posts, with hunters guarding them and torturing them, as Tyler's shoulder was bleeding. All of a sudden, a large flash occured, and the hunters were on the ground, dead.

"What the hell?" asked Harold, raising his sword. There was nothing there.

"Duncan! I knew you'd come for me!" shouted Courtney, as Duncan freed her. Tyler gave him a high five, and Bridgette hugged him. Courtney pulled Duncan into a kiss. Cody examined the dead hunters.

"Who killed them? It's like something came out of nowhere and slashed them all to death!" he said. Suddenly, Justin and Ezekiel came to join them. They had witnessed the same thing; the hunters they had been fighting were suddenly killed by an unknown force.

A loud cackle drew their attention towards the shadows, where an infamous figure stepped out, holding a large blade.

"Chris Maclean, The Guardian." said Duncan, bitterly. Harold and Justin drew their swords, ready to fight him. Chris laughed.

"You can't kill me, but I can kill you!" he shouted, as he lunged at them with super speed. Courtney grabbed a gun and fired it at him, but he dodged it easily. Cody scrambled to the wall where a large computer filled with top secret files was located, and he frantically began searching through it for any information on the location of the source. Chris noticed this, and rushed towards him. Duncan slashed him in the back, but it did little against him. He cried out in pain and lifted his blade above Cody's head.

"I found the location of The Source! It's on an island about 25 miles from here!" Cody shouted victoriously, but his victory was short-lived as Chris swung his blade and decapitated him. Cody's body dropped where it stood, and his head rolled across the floor.

"Cody!" shouted Harold, as Chris turned towards the rest of them.

"I'll save the rest of you for later," he coughed, and he sped away. The 7 remaining immortals looked down in silence.

"Cody...we will avenge you, as we will avenge the other Immortals that lost their lives; Geoff,DJ,Gwen,Trent, Noah..." said Duncan, looking down. They stood there in silence, until Justin broke it.

"We should go, then. He said it was on an island near here. We should go seek it." Justin said. Harold walked over to the computer screen, respectively taking care not to step on Cody's body. He glanced at the files.

"The Hunters must've stolen these files from Noah. He tried to contact us with the location of the source, but he was attacked and killed by Hunters before he could get to us." said Harold. "The planets are all aligning in exactly 3 days, thats when we'll be able to reach The Source on the island of Wawanakwa."

"Chris is going to try to stop us." said Tyler, crossing his arms. Tyler had a scar across his eye showing signs of his experience.

"How do we defeat him?"asked Bridgette. Duncan raised his hand.

"I have a friend, Owen, who can help us. He's killed many Hunters in his day, and he knows alot about The Source." he said.

"So let's go, eh!" said Ezekiel, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note- Up Next: Chapter 1: An Old Friend**


End file.
